The Trigger of Memories: Someday We Will Meet Again
by Kronikankirjoittaja
Summary: Lately Kourin has seen dreams about a boy who feels somehow familiar although Kourin doesn't know who this boy is. Then she meets a certain person...
1. Chapter 1

**The Trigger of Memories: Someday We Will Meet Again**

Chapter 1

 _A light of the full moon illuminated the dark night and created a magical atmosphere when it fell on the leaves of a tree and on the surface of the lake. Kourin was standing next to the tree and stared at the full moon in the sky._

 _The full moon and the tree in the lakeshore. Kourin felt that these two thing were somehow familiar. But why? She didn't know._

 _Then she felt somebody's presence. Kourin turned and then she saw him._

 _He was standing in the lakeshore, some distance away from Kourin, and he was watching at the moon._

 _Kourin opened her mouth to say his name but she noticed that she wasn't able to say boy's name. Kourin knew that she know boy's name... but she didn't remember it!_

 _While Kourin desperately tried make herself remember the name of boy, he turned to face Kourin._

 _They stared at each other for a moment until boy said with sad smile: "We surely will meet again..."_

* * *

Kourin woke up and sat up in her bed. She wasn't anymore in the lakeshore but in her own bedroom.

Kourin's bedroom was a big room where in addition to the bed there were a closet, bedside table, full-lenght mirror and desk. A window has dark curtains and there was a blue carpet on the floor.

"That same dream again..." Kourin said to herself when she swept a tress from her face. She had seen this dream earlier but what bothered Kourin the most was that when she woke up, she didn't remember anything else about the boy of her dream except what he had said...

Kourin glanced at the clock on her bedside table. It was 7:45 a.m.

Kourin got out of her bed and went to her desk. There were a neat pile of fan letters, some photographes from Ultra Rares previous gigs, a table lamp and a calendar on the desk. She took the calendar in her hand and checked today's schedule. Nothing. Ultra Rare had a day off.

Kourin placed the calendar back on the desk and went to her closet. She dressed up with her usual white clothes and tied up her hairs before she left her room.

* * *

When she entered in the kitchen, Kourin noticed her older sister Suiko sitting at the kitchen table flipping through a newspaper while having a coffee mug in her hand. Just then Suiko noticed her sister and said with smile: "Good morning, Kourin."

"Morning, Suiko," Kourin answered while she took her mug from the cupboard.

"Did you sleep well?" Suiko asked while she flipped a page of newspaper.

"Yes..." Kourin answered when she poured coffee into her mug and sat at the kitchen table opposite Suiko.

There was quiet for a moment. Only things that were heard were a sound when Suiko flipped pages of newspaper and sometimes a clink of spoon against the edge of Kourin's mug.

Finally Suiko broke the silence when she asked: "Have you already designed your solo song that we must present to our producer the following week?"

Kourin sighed and placed her coffee mug on the table. "I have not lately did anything else but thought about and design my song but it does not succeed," Kourin told and continued: "I have some ideas for the song but they seem... lame to me. I don't get emotions in them."

"I see," Suiko stated and thought for a moment. Then she suggested: "What if you would design your solo basing on a clan you are using?"

"Like your song _Heal My Damage_?" Kourin asked and sipped her coffee.

"That's right," Suiko said with smile.

"Hmmm... I admit that it is a good idea. I will try it while designing my song," Kourin said.

"What? Hasn't Kourin designed her song yet?" a mischievous voice of girl asked at the door of the kitchen. Suiko and Kourin turned their attention to the direction of voice and noticed their younger sister Rekka.

Rekka went to Kourin and smirked: "Has Kourin been little bit lazy? My, my, my. Our producer is not going to be happy if you are lazing around with your works."

"I'm not lazing around!" Kourin informed strictly to Rekka: "I'm trying to make a good song and it will take time."

"My own song is ready soon," Rekka informed cheerfully when she went to the cupboard and took a cup from the cupboard: "And it's going to be the best."

"I don't quite agree," Kourin stated while rolling her eyes: "In my opinion, your song has a quite childish name..."

"It is not!" Rekka snapped after she poured cereals in the cup and turned to glare at Kourin: " _Super Cute Cute Unit_ is a cute-cute name!"

"Maybe in some children's opinion," Kourin stated dryly.

"That's enough, you two," Suiko sighed: "Don't fight. If Rekka is happy with her song, that's alright then. And if Kourin wants still work with her song, then let her do so."

Both Kourin and Rekka muttered in the affirmative and stopped their argument. Soon Kourin put her mug in the dish washer and left the kitchen.

* * *

In her room, Kourin took her Angel Feather cards out and spread them on the desk. Then Kourin took in her hand a notebook where she had written down her ideas and started to think. Some time later Kourin had thought couple of ideas, like _The Winged Vanguard_ and _Lovely Painful Strategy_ but despite the names, Kourin wasn't able to make content of songs.

Kourin sighed with frustration, rested her head in her hands and stared out of the window of her room. There was a beautiful and sunny weather outside. Just that kind of weather that called people out to enjoy the fresh air and sunlight.

Kourin tried work on fifteen minutes with her song but she wasn't able to focus and finally Kourin gave up.

* * *

Suiko was sitting in an armchair in the living room and read papers about Ultra Rare's next plans. Rekka was in the living room as well, reading a magazine. Then Suiko rose her gaze from the papers and noticed Kourin.

Kourin was now wearing black jeans, white t-shirt and green jacket. Her hairs were tied in a ponytail and she was wearing a black and white cap. On her shoulder Kourin was carrying a purse.

"I'm going to get some fresh air. I will return back before the evening," Kourin informed to Suiko.

"Alright. Have fun," Suiko answered with smile and after Kourin had left, Suiko returned her attention in the papers.

"Hey, Suiko," Rekka said.

"Yes?" Suiko asked without raising her gaze from the papers. Rekka sat next to Suiko and smiled mischievously: "Do you think that Kourin has a boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend? Not to my knowledge," Suiko answered calmly.

"I meant a _secret_ boyfriend," Rekka particularized while leaning closer her oldest sister: "That kind of boyfriend that Kourin hadn't said anything to anybody. Not even to us..."

Suiko thought for a moment while staring at grinning Rekka. Then Suiko said: "That sounds very unlikely."

* * *

Kourin was walking in the congested street without destination. Ultra Rare had much works as idols which is why they didn't have much free days, so Kourin hadn't time to familiarize herself with the city. Kourin continued walking when suddenly somebody collided with her.

"Hey! Watch where you are going!" Kourin snapped to a man who had collided with her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" the man said quickly. Then he disappeared in the crowd.

"Idiot. He didn't even sound apologetic," Kourin snorted and continued walking.

She continued walking some time until she noticed a cafe and because the day was quite warm, Kourin decided to go there. She entered in the cafe and after she sat down at the table next to a window, a waitress came to Kourin and asked: "Are you ready to order, miss?"

Kourin glanced at the menu of the cafe and said: "Just a glass of ice tea, please."

The waitress nodded and left to get Kourin's order. Soon she returned and placed the glass of ice tea in front of Kourin on the table. Kourin thanked and the waitress left to continue with her works.

* * *

Kourin looked out of the window of the cafe while drinking her ice tea. In times like these Kourin thought how relaxing it was to be merged with usual people. Nobody asked autographs from her or wanted to take a photo of her or tried flirt with her in order to get publicity for Kourin's expense. Of course Kourin performed scrupulously her duty as the idol and she didn't hate her work but it was refreshing that she has some own free time.

Kourin drank her ice tea and asked the waitress to bring the bill. After she had checked how much the bill was, Kourin opened her purse to take her wallet. But!

Kourin frowned when she didn't find her wallet although Kourin knew that she had taken it with her when she had left out.

"Is something wrong?" the waitress asked.

"I'm sorry. Wait for a moment, please," Kourin asked and started to go through the contents of her purse.

In the purse Kourin had a hair brush, a pocket mirror, home keys, her Vanguard deck and a mobile phone but soon Kourin made very worrisome discovery: her wallet was missing.

After the discovery, Kourin started to think when did she lost her wallet. Kourin remember that she had put her wallet in the purse before going out but after it Kourin hadn't open her purse so there was only one possible explanation.

That man who had collide with her! He had stolen Kourin's wallet!

"Miss?" the waitress asked with worried tone.

Kourin woke up from her thoughts and turned to face the waitress: "Umm... Looks like my wallet has disappeared."

"Do you mean that you are unable to pay your bill?" the waitress asked with frown.

"Yes..." Kourin answered, knowing that some other customers of the cafe were staring at them and asked carefully: "Would it be possible to pay later?"

The waitress thought for a moment before she answered: "It might be possible but for that we would need your name and contact info."

Kourin tensed. She didn't want reveal her identity because becoming a victim of theft isn't that kind of publicity that Ultra Rare wanted. In addition if other customers of the cafe would find out who she actually was, then her relaxing day off would be over and Kourin could as well go to home and continue working with her song. But what else Kourin could do?

"Excuse me."

Both the waitress and Kourin turned. Next to them was standing a friendly-looking boy with blue hairs and blue eyes who was wearing a violet polo shirt, white jacket, black trousers and sneakers.

"I know that this isn't my business," the boy said carefully: "But I could pay her bill."

"Really? That's very thoughtful," the waitress said with smile and turned back to face Kourin: "What do you say, miss? Is it fine to you that this gentleman would pay your bill?"

"Well..." Kourin said unsurely. Of course she was reliefed that the boy offered to pay her bill but the question was why he did want do that? Did he recognize Kourin and offered to pay the bill just in order to get some fame after telling to media that he had paid the bill of one member of the Ultra Rare? It could be possible but...

Kourin glanced at the boy who had started blushing slightly after being called gentleman.

The boy looked friendly and sincere but it wasn't the most important thing. When she saw tha boy, Kourin had got a strong feeling that she knew the boy and knew that she could trust him. But where she had seen this boy before?

"Miss?" the waitress asked.

"Oh, sorry. I was in my thoughts," Kourin said and turned to face the boy: "It's very kind to offer to pay my bill. Thank you."

The boy nodded friendly and paid the bill.

The waitress gave a quick admiring glance at the boy before she went to the cafe's cash register.

"Thank you again for paying my bill, mister..." Kourin said, hoping to get know the boy's name and then possibly remember why this boy felt so familiar.

"Umm... 'mister' sounds little bit too exaggerated..." the boy said with embarrassed look but then he introduced himself: "My name is Aichi Sendou."

 **To be continue...**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Trigger of Memories: Someday We Will Meet Again**

Chapter 2

"I'm not sure did I understand properly," Aichi Sendou said to Kourin with confused look.

After Aichi had paid Kourin's bill, Kourin had left the cafe to call the police and made a crime report about her stolen wallet. After the call, Kourin had gone to Aichi and informed that she will go with him.

"Let me explain," Kourin said calmly: "I want make amends because you paid my bill. And because I rarely have time to visit here, I want make amends as soon as possible, so I will not owe you anything anymore. Did you understand?"

"Yes, I understood, miss..." Aichi answered little bit unsurely.

"Ko...koro," Kourin lied, still wanting to protect her true identity. Although she now remembered that she had seen Aichi in the Vanguard tournaments where Ultra Rare had been performing, Kourin had no intention to reveal her identity. And Kourin still didn't understand how she could trust a person whom she knew nothing else than a name. After all Aichi and Kourin had never met before.

Aichi glanced at the clock in the screen of his mobile phone and said: "Well, because you have decided that way, you can come with me to the Card Capital. I will meet my friends there."

"Card Capital?" Kourin asked.

"Yes. It is a trading card game shop where my friends and me visit often," Aichi enplained while they walked and then he asked: "Do you play Vanguard, Kokoro?"

"Sometimes," Kourin answered and shrugged her shoulders.

"What clan do you use?" Aichi asked.

"Are you always that curious?" Kourin asked with a little bit annoyed tone.

"Sorry," Aichi said with apologetic look: "I was just thinking that we would play a game if you would like."

Kourin stared at Aichi for a moment and when she was convinced of the boy's sincerity, Kourin answered: "Fine with me. Let it be compensation for paying my bill. My deck is Angel Feather."

"I use Royal Paladin clan," Aichi told.

Royal Paladin...

Kourin stopped. It felt like the whole world had halt. Of course Kourin knew that Royal Paladin was one of the clans used in the Vanguard but when Aichi said name of the clan, it felt... different. It was like... Royal Paladin would have some kind of deeper meaning... Something that Kourin didn't know... or remember...

"Kokoro!"

Kourin woke up from her thoughts when she felt a hand shaking her shoulder and she turned to face Aichi who removed his hand from the girl's shoulder when he saw that he had got the girl's attention.

"A pedestrian light is green now," Aichi said while pointing at the traffic lights.

"Well, let's go then," Kourin said, annoyed that she had let her thoughts to wander again and crossed briskly the crosswalk with Aichi following her.

* * *

Finally they arrived in the Card Capital. Aichi entered first in the shop and Kourin followed him.

"Good afternoon," Aichi said after he entered in the shop.

"Good afternoon, Aichi," a man with dark green hairs and glasses answered with smile.

A black and white cat, who had been sleeping on the counter, woke up when Aichi entered in the shop and meowed as a greet.

"Are Morikawa and Izaki here yet? We had agreed to meet here," Aichi told.

"No, neither of them had been here today," the man answered: "But I'm sure that they will be here soon."

Just then the man noticed Kourin and asked from Aichi: "Is she your new friend, Aichi? I hadn't seen her here before."

"Oh, right," Aichi said and turned to face Kourin: "Kokoro, this is Shin. He is the manager of this shop." Then Aichi turned to say to Shin: "Manager, this is Kokoro. She came here to play Vanguard with me."

"It's nice to meet you, Kokoro and welcome to the Card Capital," Shin said with friendly smile.

"Thank you," Kourin answered politely.

The cat sitting on the counter meowed.

"And this is Sub Manager," Aichi said when he introduced the cat.

"'Sub Manager'? Is it a name or a title?" Kourin asked.

"Both of them," Aichi laughed: "But he prefers to be called as 'Manager'."

Sub Manager meowed with proud look as to reinforce Aichi's words.

"Well, Kokoro. Because Morikawa and Izaki aren't here yet, would we play now?" Aichi asked.

"Fine," Kourin answered: "The sooner we start, the sooner this is over."

Kourin went to sit down at one of free tables and took out her deck. Shin shared a confused glance with Aichi before the boy sat down the opposite side of the table.

While both of them shuffled their decks, Kourin asked without thinking: "Why do you use Royal Paladin?"

"I have used Royal Paladin since I started playing Vanguard," Aichi answered when he rose his gaze from his deck in his hands: "I used Gold Paladin for some time but later I returned back to use Royal Paladin."

"Why?" Kourin asked although she didn't understand why she had started asking from unknown person about things that aren't her business at all.

For a moment Aichi looked wondering Kourin's questioning but nevertheless he answered: "I had two important friends who are kind of related to Royal Paladin. From my friend Kai, I got my first Royal Paladin card that motivated me to play Vanguard. And my another friend..."

Kourin noticed that Aichi had bowed his head a little bit and that he hestitated to continue, so Kourin said quickly: "You don't need tell if you don't want-"

"It's not that," Aichi said when rose his head. Kourin flinched slightly when she saw grief in the boy's blue eyes.

"My another friend... She used Royal Paladin when she played Vanguard but..." Aichi told carefully: "She lost her memory and she doesn't remember our friendship anymore. I don't know does she still use Royal Paladin or does she play Vanguard anymore. But I changed my Gold Paladin deck to Royal Paladin as an memento of time we spent together and hoping that maybe we would meet again..."

" _We surely will meet again..."_

Kourin's eyes widened when she remembered that the boy she had seen in her dream had said in the same way.

"Why?" Kourin thought to herself: "I have seen that dream before but why just today must happen all kind of things that remind me about that dream? That boy could been just a image of dream and not anybody real person. Why do I even let some dream affect myself so much?"

"Umm, Kokoro...?" Aichi asked carefully: "Have you shuffled your deck?"

"Yes," Kourin answered sharply, annoyed because of uncertainty of her dream and placed her first Vanguard and her deck on the playmat. Aichi did the same thing and then both of them drew five cards in their hands.

Aichi went through the cards in his hands and said: "I redraw three cards."

"I don't need redraw," Kourin informed.

After Aichi had returned three cards back in the deck, shuffled the deck and redrew three new cards, they started the game.

* * *

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

"Advance Party Seeker, File," Aichi said.

"Miracle Feather Nurse," Kourin said.

Before Aichi said anything, Kourin informed: "I go first. Draw."

Kourin drew a card in her hand and after it she said: "I ride Heavenly Injector. First I activate Heavenly Injector's skill. Because I have Miracle Feather Nurse in my soul, Injector's power is now 8000. Then I activate Miracle Weather Nurse's skill. I look up to seven cards from the top of my deck and I put Fate Healer, Ergodiel or Cosmo Healer, Ergodiel in my hand if either of them is among these seven cards."

Kourin drew seven cards, went them through quickly and revealed the card she chose to Aichi.

"Cosmo Healer, Ergodiel," Aichi thought to himself: "Just like _she_ had..."

Kourin returned other six cards in the deck and shuffled the deck.

"Turn end," Kourin informed when she placed her deck back on the playmat.

"My turn. Draw," Aichi said and drew a card in his hand. Then he said: "I ride Little Sage, Marron. File's skill activate and he moves in the back row. In addition, I call Knight of Friendship, Kay. File boosts and Marron's power is now 13000. Marron attack Heavenly Injector!"

"No guard," Kourin informed.

"Drive Check," Aichi said when he drew card from the deck and revealed it to Kourin while he imagined Marron's attack: "Seeker, Tranquil Unicorn. No trigger."

"Damage Check," Kourin said and drew card from the deck: "Core Memory, Armaros. No trigger."

"Turn end," Aichi informed after Kourin placed the card in the Damage Zone.

"My turn. Stand and draw," Kourin said, drew card and started her turn: "I ride Fate Healer, Ergodiel. Ergodiel's skill activated. Because I have Heavenly Injector in my soul, Ergodiel's power rise to 10000. Then I call Iron Heart, Mastema and Lancet Shooter. Mastema attack Marron and then Mastema's skill activated. If I have equal or more damage than my opponent, Mastema's power rise to 11000."

"No guard," Aichi said and drew card: "Damage Check. Little Sage, Marron. No trigger."

"Lancet Shooter boosts Fate Healer, Ergodiel and then Ergodiel's power is 17000. Ergodiel attack Marron," Kourin said while she imagined how Lancet Shooter gave powers to Ergodiel.

"No guard," Aichi informed.

"Drive Check," Kourin said and drew card. After draw she smiled and revealed it to Aichi: "Critical Hit Angel. I give all effects to my Vanguard."

Aichi flinched when he imagined how Errgodiel attacked Marron but then he said: "Damage Check."

Aichi drew two cards. One of them was Wingal and second of them was Messegal Seeker which was a draw trigger.

"Messegal Seeker's effect," Aichi informed: "I give Marron +5000 power and draw a card."

After he drew card, Aichi attention focused to "Kokoro's" cards and he thought: "Those cards... That strategy... This is just like then when I played with _her_ during the Asia Circuit."

A memory about his certain friend appeared in Aichi's mind. A girl with blonde hairs who he had respected, trusted and...

"Turn end," Kourin said calmly.

Aichi woke up from his thoughts and noticed that Kourin was watching him with waiting look.

"Oh, right. My turn. Stand and draw," Aichi said and drew card in his hand but he couldn't help thinking: "Kokoro has same kind of eyes like she has-"

"What's wrong with you?"

Aichi rose his gaze from his cards and stared Kourin with confused look: "Excuse me?"

"You aren't focusing on the game and you just let my attacks go through without guarding. I have seen you playing in the tournaments, so I know that you can do better than that. Are you trying to lose on purpose?" Kourin demanded.

"N-no! It's just... your deck reminds me from my friend who lost her memory and I started thinking her again," Aichi told.

When Kourin said nothing, Aichi continued with his explanation.

"I was also thinking that am I too hopeful in believing that we could be friends again. It's possible that we will never meet again..." Aichi explained quietly while looking little bit sad.

"Don't say that."

Aichi stared Kourin with confused look: "Kokoro?"

"If you believe that you can't meet her again then forget her. Just live the rest of your life happily without caring how your friend might feel. But if you really want meet her again... if she really means something to you..." Kourin said her voice shaking a little bit, without understanding what made her speak this way: "Then do something and don't just sit still worrying what would happen. Nothing will change if you don't do anything!"

Aichi stared Kourin speechlessly. Kourin's words had caught also Shin's attention and he stared girl with confused look. Kourin bowed her head with embarrassed look and cursed herself in her mind from her unusual behavior.

Then Aichi smiled and said: "Kokoro. Thank you what you just said."

Then he took one of his cards in his hand, rose it and said with loud voice: "Stand up, my avatar! I ride Blaster Blade!"

In Aichi's imagination, blue light encircled Marron and then Blaster Blade's noble character was revealed.

"Blaster Blade?" Kourin said quietly when she saw the card.

Suddenly an image of four Blaster Blade appeared in Kourin's mind.

No... Not four Blaster Blade. But the real Blaster Blade with three similar characters. The second character had a black armor and a black sword... The third character had gold and silver colored armor and a cloak... The fourth character reminded Blaster Blade the most but it's eyes were red and it had black rings on its back...

"Blaster Balde's skill is activated! Counter Blast," Aichi said while turning two cards face down in his Damage Zone, in the process waking Kourin from her thoughts: "I can now retire one of my opponent's unit and I choose Iron Heart, Mastema!"

Kourin didn't defend Mastema and placed the card in the Drop Zone.

"And I call Knight of Silence, Gallatin and Seeker, Tranquil Unicorn. I activate Seeker, Tranquil Unicorn's skill: I do Soul Blast and I will give 5000 additional power to one of my units," Aichi said after placing two cards on the playmat and then he pointed his Vanguard: "I give +5000 power to Blaster Blade and then his power is 14000."

"Focus, Kourin," Kourin thought to herself: "I don't know why seeing Blaster Blade made me feel that way but I must focus on the game now."

"Seeker, Tranquil Unicorn boosts Gallatin and his power is now 15000. Gallatin attack Ergodiel!" Aichi said.

"No guard," Kourin informed and drew card from the deck: "Damage Check. Burst Shot, Bethnael. No trigger."

"Second attack. File boosts Blaster Blade and his power is now 19000. Blaster Blade attack Ergodiel," Aichi informed.

"I guard with Critical Hit Angel," Kourin informed when she placed a card in the Guardian Circle.

"Drive Check," Aichi said when he drew card and revealed it to Kourin: "Seeker, Loving Healer, a heal trigger. I give power to Blaster Blade and heal one damage."

In Aichi's imagination, Blaser Blade hitted Critical Hit Angel with his sword and then attacked Fate Healer, Ergodiel while Aichi removed one card from the Damage Zone.

Kourin made Damage Check and drew Clutch Rifle Angel which she placed in her Damage Zone.

"Next I attack with Knight of Friendship, Kay. Kay's skill is activated. When I have Vanguard with "Blaster" in its name, Kay's power become 10000. Kay attack Ergodiel!" Aichi informed when he pointed at Ergodiel.

"I guard with Burst Shot, Bethnael!" Kourin informed and placed a card in the Guardian Circle.

Kay defeated Bethnael but it didn't have enough power to fight with Ergodiel so attack didn't go through.

"Turn end," Aichi said.

"Very well," Kourin said and stretched out her hand with intent to draw a new card: "Stand and-"

"Here we are, Aichi!"

Both Aichi's and Kourin's attention was now focusing on two boys who had just entered in the Card Capital.

"Hi, Morikawa and Izaki," Aichi greeted them with smile.

"Sorry we're late," boy with brown, curly hairs said: "Morikawa must buy the newest Monthly Vanguard magazine because there was an article about Ultra Rare."

"Of course I must get it! How could I call myself "Kourin's Number 1 Fan" if I don't show my admiration and support towards her!?" boy with black, standing hairs informed.

"Great..." Kourin thought boredly when she heard boys's explanation and Morikawa wearing Ultra Rare – fan shirt with picture of Kourin's face printed on it didn't help the situation at all. Kourin should keep distance so Aichi's fanboy friend wouldn't accidentally regocnize her identity.

Just then Morikawa and Izaki noticed "Kokoro".

"Hey, Aichi. Who is that girl?" Izaki asked from Aichi.

"Her name is Kokoro. We met today and we decided play Vanguard while I waited you two," Aichi told and then he turned to face Kourin: "Kokoro. Here are my friends Morikawa and Izaki. They play Vanguard as well."

"Hi," Kourin greeted shortly.

"Hello, Kokoro! My name is Katsumi Morikawa! I'm the strongest, the most good-looking and the most popular player of Vanguard in the whole world!" Morikawa informed proudly while pressing his thumb on his chest and asked: "Of course you have heard of the Great Morikawa, haven't you?"

"Nope," Kourin informed calmly.

Morikawa fell on the floor from the shock but soon he stood up and almost shouted without noticing girl's annoyed face: "What do you mean that you haven't heard of the Great Morikawa? I'm so good that I'm not invited to tournaments because they want give other participants chance to win. Besides, Aichi is my-"

"Listen now!" Kourin snapped: "If you didn't notice, we are in the middle of game! So be quiet and let us play the game to the end!"

Morikawa flinched and said carefully: "Sorry."

"She is quite outspoken, isn't she?" Izaki whispered when they were watching continuation of the game.

"Yeah," Morikawa muttered little bit hurt that somebody had yelled to him but then he started to think: "But she looks somehow familiar... It feels like I have seen her somewhere before."

Kourin had ridden Cosmo Healer, Ergodiel and called Core Memory, Armaros, Drill Bullet, Geniel and Clutch Rifle Angel.

"Clutch Rifle Angel boosts Armaros and her power rise to 19000, thanks to Clutch Rifle Angel's skill. Armaros attack your Vanguard!" Kourin said.

"I guard with Defender Seeker, Shiron!" Aichi said and placed one of cards in his hand in the Drop Zone in order to activate Shiron's perfect guard.

"Next Lancet Shooter boosts Cosmo Healer, Ergodiel and then her power is 18000! Ergodiel attck Blaster Blade!" Kourin said.

Aichi placed two cards from his hand in the Guardian Circle: "I guard with Seeker, Loving Healer and Knight Squire, Allen!"

"Twin Drive," Kourin said when she drew the first card. The card was Aurora Ribbon Pigeon, a stand trigger.

"I give power to Ergodiel and stand Armaros!" Kourin decided and drew the second card. Kourin smiled when she saw the card and revealed it to Aichi.

"Critical Hit Angel!" Aichi flinched.

"That's right. I give all effects to Ergodiel!" Kourin informed while Ergodiel's power rose to 28000 and she got an extra critical.

Aichi gasped when in his imagination Ergodiel's attack destroyed his defense and hitted Blaster Blade.

"She got double trigger!" Izaki said: "That girl has pretty good luck."

"Hmmm..." Morikawa muttered.

"Morikawa?" Izaki asked.

"I'm sure that I have seen that girl somewhere before... but I don't know where," Morikawa thought aloud.

"Damage Check," Aichi said and drew the first card. It was Knight of Silence, Gallatin. Aichi placed the card in the Damage Zone and then he drew the second card. After the draw, Aichi revealed the card to Kourin and said: "Flail Seeker, Isbuzzard. No trigger."

"Next Drill Bullet, Geniel attack Knight of Silence, Gallatin!" Kourin informed.

Aichi glanced at the only card in his hand. It was grade 3 card and therefore unable to guard.

"No guard," Aichi answered and placed Gallatin in the Drop Zone.

"Core Memory, Armaros attack your Vanguard!" Kourin said.

"No guard," Aichi said and drew the topmost card from his deck: "Damage Check."

The card was Impact Seeker, Modoron. A critical trigger.

"All effects to Blaster Blade," Aichi said and placed the card in the Damage Zone. Now Aichi had five damage.

"Core Memory, Armaros's Counter Blast," Kourin informed when she turned two cards face down in her Damage Zone: "Because Armaros's attack hitted, I can now draw a card."

Kourin drew a new card in her hand and informed: "Turn end."

"My turn. Stand and draw!" Aichi said and drew a new card in his hand which was a stand trigger Flogal. Then Aichi rose one of cards in his hand nd said with loud voice: "Rise, the king of knights who will find the possibility of victory even in the middle of difficult fights! I ride Light Source Seeker, Alfred Exiv!"

"Alfred?" Kourin said quietly when Aichi placed the card as his Vanguard. The earlier vague feeling of familiarity that Kourin had felt when she saw Blaster Blade returned.

In the Kourin's mind appeared a vague memory about shy boy who got Alfred from Suiko...

"The king of knights doesn't stand alone!" Aichi said, waking Kourin from her thoughts, and he pointed his Vanguard: "Seek the mate!"

Four cards from Aichi's Drop Zone returned back in the deck and a card from the deck appeared in Aichi's hand. Aichi placed that card next to Alfred Exiv while shouting: "Legion!"

Kourin's eyes widened when she saw Blaster Blade appearing next to Alfred: "Legion?"

Suddenly Kourin's mind filled with multiple vague images that her head started ache.

Alfred... Blaster Blade... Legion...

"Especial Counter Blast!" Aichi informed and turned two cards face down in the Damage Zone: "I can now call a unit with name "Seeker" from my deck!"

Royal Paladin... Blaster Blade... Somebody who deserved Kourin's respect... Somebody important...

Kourin's head aches so much that she must hold her head.

"Kokoro?" Aichi asked with worried tone when he noticed the girl holding her head but Aichi's voice sounded very distant in Kourin's ears.

Tournaments... School... Group of youngs whose faces Kourin couldn't remember clearly but inside of her heart Kourin knew that they were important... Times spent together... The tree in the lakeshore... Fights... Emptiness...

"Kokoro!" Aichi exclaimed when he rushed to the girl's side when the girl dropped cards from her hand and rested her head in her hands.

A base in the moon... Heavy decision... Sealing... The mission with allies... Fights... Traitor... Legion... Blaster Blade with black rings... The avatar of sins... The feelings of concern and helplessness...

Promise...

" _We surely will meet again!"_

Then images disappeared from Kourin's mind as quickly as they appeared and all that was left was just darkness...

* * *

"I think she is waking up."

Kourin groaned when she carefully opened her eyes. She noticed that she was laying in the sofa Aichi, Shin, Izaki and Morikawa standing next to her. For a moment Kourin didn't remember where she was until her short term memory returned and Kourin remembered that she came in the shop to play Vanguard.

"Don't get up," Shin said to Kourin who was going to sit up: "I will call ambulance."

"No need," Kourin said while sitting up: "I feel better already."

"Well, just in case," Shin tried suggest but Kourin shook her head.

Aichi gave the deck to Kourin and said: "I picked up your cards while you was unconscious. I hope that I picked all of them."

Kourin stared for a moment her deck in the hands of the boy before she took the deck and put it in her purse next to her.

"Thank you," Kourin said quietly.

Then Kourin's attention focused on the shop's clock.

"Is it that much already?" Kourin said while she stood up from the sofa: "I must now go to home."

"Wait, Kokoro! You can't leave in that condition!" Aichi said with worried tone when he grabbed Kourin's arm: "Let us at least call you a taxi."

Kourin stared Aichi. Althought she didn't remember anymore what had made her lost her consciousness, boy's worried tone touched Kourin's heart.

"It's alright," Kourin said with small smile and removed Aichi's hand from her arm: "I will call my sister and ask her to get me home."

Kousin took her purse over her shoulder and walked to the door of the shop while others watched after her. But then she stopped and after thinking for a moment Kourin turned and said: "I'm sorry that we must quit our game because of me."

"It's alright. You couldn't help it," Aichi answered with calm smile: "But I would like play with you again sometime. If we someday meet again..."

Kourin turned back to the door and said with quiet tone: "We surely will meet again."

Aichi's eyes widened from surprise but before he managed to think anything to say; Kourin disappeared out of the shop's door.

"Hopefully she will return safely her home," Shin stated with worried look.

"Yeah... I hope that everything is alright..." Aichi said quietly.

"AAAAAAAHHH!"

Aichi, Shin, Izaki and Sub Manager stared frightenedly at Morikawa who has suddenly started shout.

"Now I understood!" morikawa shouted.

"What did you understand?" Izaki asked with confused look.

"It all was so clear! How it's possible that I didn't understand it sooner!?" Morikawa wondered aloud.

"Morikawa! What did you understand?" Aichi asked.

Morikawa drew breath while having a dramatic pause. Then he revealed: "That girl had never heard of me because my skills in Vanguard are so great that all information about me is classified as top secret!"

Silence fell in the shop when everybody stares speechlessly at Morikawa.

"That's right! That's how it is!" Morikawa continued: "Every information about me is recorded in a folder which is stored behind the locks in the some kind of secret base!"

Izaki sighed heavily and Aichi laughed with embarrassed look to Morikawa's overly dramatic imagiantion.

* * *

Kourin stopped and leaned against the wall when she called Suiko. When Kourin had told where she was and Suiko had promised to get her, Kourin closed her mobile phone and waited her sister arrival.

Kourin still didn't understand the meaning of her dream or effects that boy caused in Kourin's mind but it didn't bother her as much as earlier today.

"Aichi Sendou," Kourin said quietly to herself with slight smile: "I don't understand yet why you feel so different to me but someday I will solve it."

* * *

A month later Misaki took Morikawa's walkman away because he had sung at the top of his lungs Kourin's solo song _My Heart's Legion_ in the Card Capital.

 **The End**

* * *

 **I'm sorry if I destroyed your hopes that Kourin would get her memory back in this fanfiction. I thought that it wouldn't fit the plot of the story... And I know that during the game all skills of cards weren't used because of my carelessness. Sorry about that as well. But anyway, feel free to leave honest reviews. Thank you for reading this fanfiction.**


End file.
